Just Playing
by LD-KMV-2013
Summary: Karin started tumbling backwards to Toushirou. Isshin then went into panick mode, Matsumoto got the hint, and Kurotsuchi-taicho got more interested in Karin. Zaraki and Yachiru were left impressed.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N – This is my first Bleach fanfic. A HitsuKarin fanfic at that.**

**Reading Notes/Warnings: This is going to be totally different from the manga's story line of the Winter War. Right now, Ichigo is not present and had finished training as a visored. Because I haven't written anything about Bleach, it may be confusing.**

**Summary: Karin started tumbling backwards to Toushirou. Isshin then went into panick mode, Matsumoto got the hint, and Kurotsuchi -taicho got more interested in Karin. Zaraki and Yachiru were left impressed.**

**Time/Setting: Set during the Winter War**

**Bleach © Tite Kubo**

* * *

**Just Playing  
Chapter1**

* * *

Karin now wondered why or how she was in such a position. Toushirou had just caught her in time so he wouldn't tumble along with her. Though…the thing was, he didn't tumble along with her; instead, he fell backwards with Karin. He held her wrists, Toushirou on the bottom, Karin on top of him.

Both looked around to see an amused Matsumoto and a panicking Isshin. Then, at the same time, both turned their heads to look at the little girl.

* * *

**_._._._**

* * *

Karin ran as fast as her legs could take her. She'd never seen a human-like form of a hollow before, but she felt that he was strong. Stronger than any other hollow she'd seen or defeated before. His reiatsu was like a hollow, but it had a different feel to it, and it was powerful. The moment her eyes laid on him in the air, she took off with the wind. She prayed that her brother would come to her aid.

After a long run for her life, Karin stopped abruptly. She was going to take her chances and battle him…even though she had no soccer ball in her hands or anywhere. The human-like hollow showed up in no time when Karin stopped her running.

No one was around or anywhere near where Karin was so she yelled up at him. "Who are you!? Why do you feel so much like that of a hollow!?"

"Who I am is not of your concern. I am an Arrancar sent by Aizen-sama to retrieve you."

The arrancar sonidoed towards her but he was stopped. Karin wasn't really scared of him…except for his emo-ish looks and strong reiatsu. But she was surprised when he stopped, more like who stopped the arrancar.

It was a shinigami. But…it didn't feel like Ichigo's reiatsu, nor did it look like him.

"Geez, first my son, and now one of my daughters. Aizen sure loves my family."

"_That voice! No way! It couldn't be! It just can't!" _Karin thought. "Goat-chin!" She yelled.

"Who are you?" The arrancar now put all his focus on Isshin.

"Kurosaki Isshin. Who are you?" Isshin said firmly.

"Ulquiorra Cifer. Espada Cuatro."

"Espada Cuatro huh. What does Aizen want with my daughter?" Isshin said in a serious tone.

Karin watched their conversation go on. She was thrown into confusion from her father's personality and the fact that he was a shinigami himself, err…he looked like one that's for sure.

"I need to retrieve her for Aizen-sama." He paused, and then continued. "But it seems you can stop me. I shall retreat for now then." Ulquiorra turned around and opened a Garganta.

"Tell Aizen this, 'Don't even try to touch my family!'"

Ulquiorra turned his head slightly before leaving back to Hueco Mundo to report to Aizen.

After he left, Karin continued to stare up. "What just happened Goat-chin?" Karin said shocked. Now Karin was rarely shocked, but it was a time to be shocked seeing as a hollow, err Espada tried to get her and her father comes out of nowhere in a shihakusho with a totally different personality.

Isshin turned around. "Karin my darling, are yo-"Another score for Karin. "How can you still be mean after I saved your life?" Isshin cried on the ground.

"Oi, Goat-chin, just how long have you known?" Karin's voice was serious now. She needed answers.

Isshin stopped and stood up, looking at Karin straight in the eyes. He knew what she meant. "I'm a shinigami myself, taicho level, but I think we should head for Urahara's and talk there." And with that, he grabbed Karin and shunpo-ed to Urahara's. Urahara was already waiting for them outside. Isshin put his daughter down and walked up to Urahara.

Urahara closed his fan. "I know, come on." And with that, turned around to go back into his "little" candy shop with Isshin and Karin hot on his tail. The three sat in a room with Tessai pouring tea and then leaving after finishing.

"How is Yuzu?" Isshin asks Urahara.

Urahara looks at him. Karin continues to stay wary of the situation. "Asleep in the next room." Urahara answered Isshin.

Karin intervenes after a few minutes of silence. "What exactly is going on here?"

Isshin sighed. Urahara starts. "I'm sure you already know about hollows, shinigami, reiatsu, and Ichigo."

"Yeah." Karin confirms it.

Urahara continues. "And I know you've met Hitsugaya-taicho."

"Toushirou? Yeah, and his lieutenant, Rangiku-san."

"Ho, so that means you also know about Soul Society?"

"Only about the Gotei 13 and the shinigami…as well as the afterlife where spirits go."

Isshin looked up to Urahara shocked that his daughter knew this much already. "Okay, she can get through with no problems at all! Let's go down shall we?" Urahara said happily.

"Wait, what about Goat-chin? I need answers!" Karin yelled just so that it wouldn't be heard in the other rooms.

"Karin, when we get to Soul Society, I'll answer your questions." Isshin said getting up.

Urahara then revealed his secretive underground training room. He waited for Isshin to go first, and then with his cane, hit Karin to force her spirit out. Good thing was, in her spirit form, she was already wearing a shihaksho. Urahara, being the way he was, kicked Karin down the hole.

Karin was mad from the sudden move but had no time to be mad. Why? Well, as of the moment, she was falling from hundreds of feet.

When Isshin saw this, he started panicking. "Oi, Kisuke, what do you think you're doing to my daughter!? Karin! Don't worry, Papa will save you!" Isshin went from yelling up at Urahara to trying to calm and catch Karin down.

"Like heck you will." Karin said to herself biting back the scream that was threatening to come out of her voice.

Urahara was watching to see what Karin would do. Karin, by all means, did not want to be caught by her father. She needed to concentrate on how to land. She was already half-way down. Karin braced herself for the ground.

'_Feet.' _Karin opened her eyes. A random voice had just said 'feet'. _'Land on your feet.' _ There it goes again. Karin was now three-fourths down. She tried to move her body to land on her feet. _'The force of the wind.' _The wind? It was the air that made her unable to move. Karin started to twirl and soon did a flip to land on her feet, stepping on her father's forehead and jumping to the ground.

Urahara smiled at this. He then jumped down to the floor to follow in suit. Isshin was still in shock that his lovely daughter had stepped on his face. Karin turned around to look at Urahara in the eye.

"What the heck was that for!?" Karin yelled at him.

"I did the same with Ichigo." Urahara replied innocently.

"Open the gate." Isshin intervened.

Karin thought about what Urahara said, if he did the same to Ichigo, she wouldn't really mind…

Karin followed Urahara and her father towards a big…gate? She studied the thing they called a gate.

"Isshin, why in such a rush?"

"Kisuke, just open it, we need to get to Soul Society. I trust Yuzu to you for now."

"Be careful then. They might not welcome you back." Urahara had started to open the Senkai gate.

"Follow me Karin." Isshin went towards the Senkai gate. A Hell butterfly came. As she followed him, another Hell butterfly came fluttering in front of Karin.

"Don't worry, it's just a Hell butterfly. They guide shinigami through to Soul Society." Urahara yelled to Karin.

"Let's go Karin." Isshin went into the gate with Karin.

* * *

Isshin and Karin reached Soul Society. They were lucky to even end up in front of Seireitei.

"This is Soul Society?" Karin asked.

"Yeah, and right now, we are headed to go inside Seireitei, where Shinigami are." Isshin walked up to the gate and kicked it open.

He grabbed Karin again and shunpo-ed towards the 1st division. A little white haired boy picked up the familiar reiatsu.

"Karin?" Then suddenly, a Hell butterfly came to send him a message about an immediate Captain's meeting. Lieutenants as well.

Matsumoto was drinking sake when she got the message. What stopped her were the large reiatsu and that one reiatsu that felt like Ichigo.

"AH! It's that little Karin-chan that Taicho played with!"

* * *

All captains and lieutenants were in the room. In the middle of the room were Kurosaki Isshin and Karin.

Yamamoto-soutaicho was in his usual spot. He stared at Isshin. "What brings you here, Kurosaki Isshin."

"Karin. For some reason, Aizen is after my daughter now. I don't know the reason why, maybe because she is related to Ichigo and how he is a Visored. But I came to ask a request."

Yamamoto-soutaicho was listening. It wasn't everyday that an ex-shinigami that had a human family would come back to Soul Society.

"I would like to put my daughter in the care of the shinigami here. It's safer here than it is in the Human World."

Yamamoto-soutaicho was about to open his mouth until a voice interrupted.

'I think you should take in Karin. It would be safer on her and on you guys as well.'

Everyone was looking around to look for the voice. Karin recognized it. It was that same voice that told her how to land safely.

In front of Karin was a ball of light that came out of nowhere. All captains were soon in a ready-to-fight stance. What showed up in front of Karin was a child. Her height smaller than Yachiru's height. She was floating and wore a shihakusho, had short, black hair, but dark blue eyes.

"Who are you?" Soi-fong said prepared to fight.

"I don't have a name yet." She replied plainly.

"Don't play with me!" Soi-fong yelled.

The little girl immediately turned up in front of Soi-fong. "Don't threaten me." She said in a deathly tone.

Yamamoto immediately thought of her as an enemy and attacked. The little girl dodged, letting her short black hair go with the wind. Yamamoto then attacked her to the ground and sent her flying on the ground in front of Karin. The force sent Karin tumbling backwards.

Karin tumbled backwards towards Toushirou who caught her by the wrist but also fell backwards. Isshin started to panick and Matsumoto was surprised. Zaraki and Yachiru were impressed by the little girl's fight and Kurotsuchi-taicho wanted to do experiments on the little girl and Karin.

* * *

**_._._._**

* * *

The little girl was already up and hovering in the air. "I'm no enemy, Yamamoto-soutaicho." Yamamoto was very wary of her now as the little girl sustained no damage at all. The little girl then turned to Karin. "Karin-nee-chan! Are you alright!? I'm so sorry about that!" She stared at the boy. "Release her! Don't touch her!" She cried out to Toushirou.

Toushirou now just got the situation at hand and noticed that he was holding onto Karin's wrist. He released it and Karin got up. He then sat straight up again after regaining his posture. Matsumoto somehow got a really good hint. It was a good thing that Toushirou knew how to keep things to himself. Karin walked back to her father and kicked him.

She then stared at the little girl. Yamamoto sat back down and started. "Isshin, you asked us to take care of Karin. If Aizen is really after her, then we shall take on your request. But what I like to know is who that little girl is?" Isshin positioned himself.

"Like I said before, I have no name…yet." The little girl then turned to look at Soi-fon. "Sorry about my rudeness earlier." Then looked back at Yamamoto. "I am Karin's guardian."

* * *

**End of Chapter**

* * *

**I would like to know what you guys think of it before I continue it. I know I didn't mention all the captains. I know some people were out of character as well, but some things are needed for a story. Not much HitsuKarin moments but hey, still the beginning of a story. **

**I want some critiques on this story to improve my writing. Though just knowing people are reading my story makes me happy.**

**If this story is successful, then a warning that it will move slowly.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N – I forgot, not all the captains and lieutenants are at the captains meeting, just the ones available in Seireitei, except Hinamori…**

**Bleach © Tite Kubo**

* * *

**Just Playing  
****Chapter 2**

* * *

_Previously:_

_She then stared at the little girl. Yamamoto sat back down and started. "Isshin, you asked us to take care of Karin. If Aizen is really after her, then we shall take on your request. But what I like to know is who that little girl is?"_

"_Like I said before, I have no name…yet." The little girl then turned to look at Soi-fon. "Sorry about my rudeness earlier." Then looked back at Yamamoto. "I am Karin's guardian."_

* * *

"What do you mean?" Yamamoto said slowly.

"Are you trying to say that you are a materialized zanpakuto?" Kurotsuchi said to the little one with much curiosity in mind.

"Yes and no. Like I said before, it's safer to have her here rather than in the human world."

"How much do you know and why do you say that?" Yamamoto said, questioning her and her reason.

"I know enough to get by and if this "Aizen" lays his hands on Karin, it's the end of the world." The little girl put emphasis on Aizen's name.

"Wait, how can you just say you're my guardian, when I don't even know you?" Karin asked in defense.

The little girl smiled. "But you do know me. Technically saying…like that weird man over there said, I am like a zanpakuto. But I wasn't manifested from your reiatsu." She was pointing to Kurotsuchi to point out that he was the weird man.

"What?" Karin raised a brow trying to get an easier definition.

"Before you get to know me better though, will you please give me a name?" She hovered in front of Karin with a pleading face for a name. Karin was silent for about a minute or so staring into her dark blue eyes.

"I know! How about name her Alexia? It means 'defender' in Latin." Matsumoto nearly screamed while clapping her hands, totally forgetting her place and feeling smart.

Everyone looked straight at her. Matsumoto started to grow nervous from her sudden outburst.

"Lexy." Toushirou said suddenly and calmly, enough for the whole room to hear.

Everyone turned their heads to look at him in disbelief for what he just said. He was not really one who would voice his opinion, or in this case, give a name. For him to voice an opinion at a meeting was only once every blue moon. It was silent for a few minutes in the room.

"Lexy sounds like a good name, nice one Snowy!" Yachiru chimed from behind Zaraki's back, giving him a thumbs up and breaking the silence that loomed in the room.

"I don't care; I want to battle Ichigo's sister and her." Zaraki said with a big smile looking at the little girl.

"Wow, good name Taicho." Matsumoto said with wonders in her eyes and relief taking over.

"Hmm, it does mean defender of mankind…" Kurotsuchi said, analyzing the name meaning.

"A good name indeed Hitsugaya-taicho." Ukitake said with a smile.

"For a girl it is a good name." Unohana said with agreement.

"I didn't know you had such a good taste in choosing names!" Kyoraku said, sounding partly drunk still.

All the other captains and lieutenants remained quiet. Isshin just sat there pondering about the name, not that it really mattered though.

"Lexy huh? I…guess that's what your name will be. Lexy. Thanks Toushirou." Karin smiled at Toushirou while placing one hand on her hip.

Everyone in the room went dead quiet when Karin said his given name. Toushirou was annoyed that small veins were just starting to pop. Before he could even say anything about his name though, Lexy said something.

"Then Karin, touch my forehead and call my name please." Lexy said hovering right in front of her, giving space so that her hand could touch Lexy's head.

Karin did as she was told without questioning it. She put her right hand on Lexy's forehead and called her name.

"Lexy." She whispered it.

A small light enveloped her hand and bright markings started to show on Lexy's face.

The light started to die down. All the captains and lieutenants were slightly amazed.

"What did you just do?" Yamamoto said cautiously, eyeing the girl now named Lexy.

"All I did was to make sure that was my permanent name. Lexy." Lexy replied with innocence in her voice then turned to Isshin. "Also, Karin's papa, I think you should go back to the human world, Yuzu might be panicking." Lexy finished plainly.

"AHH! Yuzu! Then Soutaicho, I leave Karin in your hands." Isshin said before turning around. Yamamoto nodded in approvement.

"Wait! How can you just leave me!?" Karin yelled at him with frustration throwing one arm out.

"Karin." He said firmly at the entrance of the room. "Staying here is safer for you. I can't protect you all by myself."

"What about Yuzu!?" Karin was worried about her twin but she didn't show any signs of being worried.

Isshin left so he wouldn't have to answer. He had his own worries to deal with. Karin was just lifted off of his back. Isshin left the room leaving Karin behind. Karin now needed to stay strong. She was pushed into a confused state but had to start slowly analyzing the situation. Was she a burden to her father?

Toushirou saw the frustration in her. He knew she would automatically be confused as everyone else in the room was also confused. An immediate captain's meeting, seeing Kurosaki Isshin and Karin, and then some random little girl, now named Lexy, said she was Karin's guardian.

Matsumoto caught her captain looking towards Karin. Byakuya still maintained his position with Komamura. Zaraki still wanted to fight Lexy and Karin. Soi-fong had been silent the whole time after what happened earlier in the captain's meeting. Kurotsuchi was now interested in Lexy and Karin more than he had ever been with anyone else…well, not really but he was still interested none the less. Rukia had listened to the whole thing silently. Karin shows up out of nowhere as well as her father. It was a good thing she wasn't seen…yet. Oh was Ichigo going to be surprised.

It was silent for a few mintues. Everyone was staring from Yamamoto-soutaicho to Karin to Lexy and right back to Yamamoto.

Lexy turned back to face Yamamoto as did Karin. Lexy slowly landed on her bare feet to feel the ground.

"Anyways, Yamamoto-soutaicho, I also have a request that I can say now that Karin's papa is gone." Lexy said with a bit of playfulness in her voice. Yamamoto chose to listen to this request, looking at her in affirmation.

Lexy continued when she got his full attention. "I request that Karin learn to be a shinigami. Her reiatsu will turn out to be incredible when she grows up."

"Why should we make her into a shinigami?" He asked.

"So that she can defend herself." Lexy said like it was obvious.

Karin loved the idea to defend herself and not rely on others. A nature forced into her after her mother's death. But she didn't like that this Lexy was her guardian, or so Lexy said. She also didn't know how bad this 'Aizen' was. But she was still had hope thinking she could be like Ichigo and help others rather than be helped and burden them.

"And it will help to know that Aizen won't get her easily if he does come back to Soul Society. I do suggest that she trains under a captain though…" Lexy trailed off thinking for a bit.

Yamamoto thought about what she said. True, it was safe to know that Karin would not easily get caught by Aizen without a fight, but Aizen was also previously a taicho before his betrayal.

"Karin is still technically living, so I suggest she train under a captain. I'm sure you'll be surprised by her technique already." And Lexy finished her request and reasonings. She then turned around to Karin and suddenly jumped to hug her. Karin was surprised, but what surprised her more was that she caught Lexy in her arms. Lexy's silky black hair brushed against Karin's skin, it felt much like her own hair.

"Aww, Lexy get's a hug from Rin-rin." Yachiru just thought of that nickname for Karin and pouted for not getting any hugs.

Yamamoto was put in deep thought. This "Lexy", said to be Karin's protector, wants Karin to be a shinigami and trained under a captain. He had to do all the calculations of what could happen. Lexy didn't seem like your normal person. She chose her words carefully and proved to say true things. Lexy seemed strong, she had the shape of a child like Yachiru, but was able to take his hits without any injuries. And Soul Society did not need another Kurosaki out of hands. After choosing a choice, he said out loud,

"Who is willing to train Karin?" Matsumoto smirked at that question.

* * *

**End of Chapter**

* * *

**A/N – T_T So much thinking done. I had to re-read this all by myself. I need to find me a beta reader…who knew editing was hard. I hope I did better with my details. Here's a preview to the next chapter my youngsters.**

**Preview for next chapter:**

"_**Don't worry, he's someone I know." Karin adjusted her voice to fit Lexy's playful voice, forgetting that Lexy was serious partly during the meeting. Matsumoto was about to burst into a fit of laughter when Lexy announced to not liking her captain.**_

"_**And why don't you like me?" Toushirou twitched an eyebrow as he continued to walk towards them.**_

"_**Not you, you're zanpakuto." Lexy corrected him.**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Bleach © Tite Kubo**

* * *

**Just Playing**

**Chapter 3**

* * *

_Previously:_

"_Karin is still technically living, so I suggest she train under a captain. I'm sure you'll be surprised by her technique already." And Lexy finished her request and reasonings. She then turned around to Karin and suddenly jumped to hug her. Karin was surprised, but what surprised her more was that she caught Lexy in her arms. Lexy's silky black hair brushed against Karin's skin, it felt much like her own hair._

"_Aww, Lexy get's a hug from Rin-rin." Yachiru just thought of that nickname for Karin and pouted for not getting any hugs._

_Yamamoto was put in deep thought. This "Lexy", said to be Karin's protector, wants Karin to be a shinigami and trained under a captain. He had to do all the calculations of what could happen. Lexy didn't seem like your normal person. She chose her words carefully and proved to say true things. Lexy seemed strong, she had the shape of a child like Yachiru, but was able to take his hits without any injuries. And Soul Society did not need another Kurosaki out of hands. After choosing a choice, he said out loud,_

"_Who is willing to train Karin?" Matsumoto smirked at that question._

* * *

"My Taicho chooses to train her." Matsumoto said with a nice smile, waving one hand up in an energetic style behind Toushirou.

A few captains turned towards the two who belonged in the tenth division. It was a wonder that Toushirou didn't yell at her. He surely didn't deny on training Karin.

"I will train her and observe her. It may be helpful for in the future if more people like her come up." Kurotsuchi spoke up, giving him reason to experiment on Karin.

"No, I'll train her. If I train her, then Aizen will have no way of defeating or touching her." Zaraki said with an abnormally big smile.

Rukia started to tense up when Kurotsuchi and Zaraki insisted that they train her. Ukitake saw Rukia tense up, he wondered if Rukia possibly did know Karin, since Karin is Ichigo's sister. Byakuya saw Rukia tense as well and so he suggested that he train Karin.

"I'll train her." Byakuya announced. Rukia started to relax a bit hoping that it was her brother who would train Karin. As long as it wasn't Zaraki or Kurotsuchi it was okay but for her brother to train Ichigo's sister? That was something else.

The rest of the captains decided to let it be between those 4 candidates to train Karin. There were already enough to choose from. And they were still having trouble with the fight against Aizen, the other 2 traitors, and the arrancars. Though…it was interesting to see the four captains who wouldn't necessarily take in a newbie and train them personally, choose to train Karin. But then again, she is the daughter of Kurosaki Isshin and sister of Kurosaki Ichigo.

"Hitsugaya-taicho, do you choose to train Karin?" Yamamoto asked the first one who, technically speaking chose to train Karin.

The whole room went silent again. Everyone was waiting on Toushirou's answer. Karin, Matsumoto, Lexy, Zaraki, Kurotsuchi, Byakuya, everyone was waiting.

"Hai." Toushirou asserted. Matsumoto was on the verge of squealing now. Karin seemed relieved that she was going to train under someone she knew. Lexy just stared at Toushirou, she stared and stared at him long and hard. Her stares went by unnoticed. Rukia was now relaxed at the utmost.

It was now that Karin saw Rukia.

"Ah, you!" Karin pointed her free hand directly at Rukia. "You're that shinigami that lived in my brother's closet!"

Everyone turned their heads to Rukia now. "Kuchiki-fukutaichou, do you know her?" Yamamoto asked her.

"…Hai, Yamamoto-soutaichou." Rukia answered under the pressure of everyone's stares on her.

"Then it is settled. Hitsugaya-taichou will train you Karin to be a shinigami. Kuchiki-fukutaichou will show you around Seireitei. Lexy will stay with you as well. I will come to see how the results are in a week." And with that, everyone was dismissed, going back to work or whatever they were originally doing except for a select few. Zaraki and Kurotsuchi were undoubtedly upset though.

Rukia, Matsumoto, and Toushirou walked up to Karin and Lexy. Lexy jumped out of Karin's arms and back onto the hard floor.

"What now?" Karin asked waiting for an answer to one of millions of questions she needed to ask.

"We are going to need a place for you to stay." Rukia replied.

"That's taken care of! She and Lexy can sleep at my place!" Matsumoto exclaimed picking up Lexy like a kid.

"Mmph." Lexy tried to speak but couldn't as Matsumoto put her face between her chests. Matsumoto saw this and moved her so she could speak. Lexy took a deep breath. "Karin-nee-chan, I don't like this guy," Lexy pointed straight towards Toushirou. Toushirou was starting to show marks on his head.

"Don't worry, he's someone I know." Karin adjusted her voice to fit Lexy's playful voice, forgetting that Lexy was serious partly during the meeting. Matsumoto was about to burst into a fit of laughter when Lexy announced to not liking her captain.

"And why don't you like me?" Toushirou twitched an eyebrow as he continued to walk towards them.

"Not you, you're zanpakuto." Lexy corrected him.

Matsumoto looked down at the little girl she held in shock. Rukia was just as shocked as Matsumoto. Karin wondered why Lexy would hate Toushirou's weapon. Toushirou was just confused and his zanpakuto, Hyourinmaru was even more confused.

"_Why would the young one hate me?" Hyourinmaru asked Toushirou._

"_Like I would know, I'll ask." Toushirou thought to Hyourinmaru._

"Why do you hate my zanpakuto?" Toushirou asked in confusion, lifting one eyebrow up.

"Because, it's not fluffy, it's made of ice, which is hard." Lexy observed.

Matsumoto now tried her hardest not to laugh. Rukia just smirked at Lexy's comment. Karin just wanted to get a move on now.

"We should get going! Matsumoto-nee-chan!" Lexy suggested, pointing out towards the door.

Being called an older sister by this little kid won Matsumoto's heart. Now she could play an older sister role to this little one. Though, she wanted to be called by her first name. Karin looked at Matsumoto with a hint of rivalry in her eyes. Matsumoto looked at her captain and Rukia, then Karin.

"I'll show you to my room Karin, Lexy."

"We start training, two days prior from now." Toushirou announced to Karin. Giving her time to explore and get used to her surroundings.

"Okay." Karin agreed to this. She wanted to be a shinigami soon, real soon. "But Rukia-san, why didn't you say anything when I was in here?" Karin asked Rukia a question, all eyes on Rukia now.

"Ahaha, because I didn't have much of an opinion to state…?" Rukia answered a bit nervously then changed the subject. "Matsumoto-fukutaicho here will show you to her room. Then I'll show you around Seireitei."

"Tenth division division's training ground." Toushirou said, and shunpo-ed away to finish his paperwork that Matsumoto rarely ever touched.

Karin turned around when he left, staring at Matsumoto and Lexy.

"Rukia, can you carry Karin and follow me to my room?" Matsumoto asked. Rukia nodded.

The two then shunpo-ed towards Matsumoto's room in the Tenth division division holding onto the other two that came.

**_._._._**

Kurotsuchi left the room with much anger. He wanted to experiment on Karin and Lexy. He wanted to see them in action. He wanted to observe them 24/7. But he was denied the request to train Karin. Though he knew it would be a real pain to train Karin to be a shinigami. It would have been easier on him if Karin and Lexy were closer to him.

He still had a few experiments that he could do even if Karin wasn't anywhere near him though. The little girl did say that when Karin grew older, that her reiatsu would be incredible. He smirked as he thought of another experiment he could try on Karin.

**_._._._**

Yachiru wanted to leave and find Lexy. She wanted to play with her real bad but Zaraki had said no. Why? Because Zaraki wanted to "play" with Lexy first, as well as with Karin. Yachiru wanted to ask her if she wanted to join the SWA, Rin-rin too. Yachiru just sat there bored and annoyed every second. She had just about it after being bored and not being able to officially meet the two new people. And with that, she left to find them on her own.

**_._._._**

Rukia was showing Karin and Lexy around each division and each part of Seireitei. Matsumoto went to go drink some more sake with her fellow friends.

"And this is the Thirteenth division division, where I am seated as the lieutenant." Rukia explained.

"And this is the last division right?" Karin asked with Lexy asleep in her arms.

"Yeah, that's where you'll find me if you need me for anything."

"I'll remember that."

"Then I should take you back to the tenth division now."

"Why? I know my way back."

"Yes, but your reiatsu is still out of control. You'll still need to learn how to control it. So it's safer if I go with you, then any other shinigami won't bother you. And if your brother finds out about you, he'll want me to take you everywhere."

Karin thought about it and decided to go with it. Her brother was really protective.

"_I wonder…what will he think of Lexy?"_

* * *

**End of Chapter**

* * *

**I wanted to make Lexy kinda like Yachiru but not all exactly like her. You know what I mean? And also, school started so updates are slower. Appreciate the reviews guys! Another preview for my fellows.**

_**Preview:**_

"_**So, what were you doing Toushirou?" Karin asked staring at the paperwork.**_

"_**Finishing paperwork." Toushirou said, facing his head toward the last stack of papers.**_

"_**SNOWY!" A yell was heard outside. In a few seconds, Yachiru showed up.**_


	4. Chapter 4

**Bleach © Tite Kubo**

* * *

**Just Playing**

**Chapter 4**

* * *

_Previously:_

"_Yes, but your reiatsu is still out of control. You'll still need to learn how to control it. So it's safer if I go with you, then any other shinigami won't bother you. And if your brother finds out about you, he'll want me to take you everywhere."_

_Karin thought about it and decided to go with it. Her brother was really protective. _

"_I wonder…what will he think of Lexy?"_

* * *

Toushirou was sitting at his desk finishing the last stack of papers.

"_The young one is interesting. That girl you named Lexy, why did you say that name?" Hyourinmaru asked._

"_Who knows?"_

Toushirou wondered why he said that name or why he didn't yell at Matsumoto when she said that "he" chose to train Karin. He paused when he felt Karin's reiatsu come closer to his office. Next thing he knew, Karin, with Lexy asleep in her arms, and Rukia came in.

"Yo, Toushirou." Karin said with a wave.

"Hitsugaya-taicho." Rukia did a small bow.

"What are you doing here?" He asked.

"Rukia-san needed to escort me here since my reiatsu is still flaring like crazy. You're going to teach me how to control it right?"

"I'll take my leave now." Rukia left the office and went to her own office.

"Yeah."

Lexy slowly started to open her eyes. "Ah, Karin-nee-chan." Lexy smiled then looked to her side where Toushirou continued his paperwork. "Oh, Toushirou-nii-chan." Lexy started crawling out of Karin's arms and plopped to the floor. Rising back up, she started walking towards Toushirou and was tugging on his haori.

"What do you want?" Toushirou said looking down at Lexy.

"A hug."

"I'm busy."

"So you don't want a hug?" Small tears forming in her eyes.

Karin had smacked Toushirou right on the head, causing him to fall off his chair. She then proceeded to pick up Lexy and patted her head.

"Don't cry okay?" Karin said petting Lexy on the head, feeling her smooth silky hair. There were small hints of white at the roots of her hair.

Toushirou got up from the sudden attack with marks all over his head.

"What was that for Kurosaki!" he yelled even more annoyed.

"_Oh? You call her Kurosaki now? Just earlier you called her by her given name. What happened?" Hyourinmaru teased._

Toushirou pretended not to listen to Hyourinmaru.

"You were about to make her cry! How can you make a child cry!?" Karin retorted.

"But she was talking like she had much power during the meeting! She even took no damages when fighting the soutaicho!" Toushirou countered.

"Please don't fight." Lexy said with so much innocence of that of a child. Her dark blue eyes were watering more now.

Karin didn't know what to say. Toushirou just sighed.

"Fine. A hug." Toushirou finished, feeling defeated.

"_Giving in to the young one now? Well, you always had a soft spot." Hyourinmaru stated._

Lexy's eyes lit up. She jumped out of Karin's grasp and jumped towards Toushirou. Toushirou caught and held her. Lexy started messing with Toushirou's white hair.

"Oh! It's fluffy!" Lexy said surprised.

"_For someone said to protect Karin, she seems very emotional." _

"So, what were you doing Toushirou?" Karin asked staring at the paperwork.

"Finishing paperwork." Toushirou said, facing his head toward the last stack of papers.

"SNOWY!" A yell was heard outside. In a few seconds, Yachiru showed up.

"Snowy! Do you kno- Oh! Rin-rin, and Lexy! Rin-rin, Lexy, join SWA!" Yachiru yelled running around the room constantly yelling for them to join the SWA. She was too excited to think correctly.

Toushirou was getting annoyed now. Lexy then forced her way out of Toushirou's grasp to meet the new person. Toushirou did a slight gasp from the sudden move when Lexy left his arms, but no one heard it.

"Wh-what?" Karin asked, trying to get Yachiru to slow down her speaking.

"Lexy! I have many things to show you! Come with me!" Yachiru then grabbed Lexy's arms and left the room in a mere second.

"What was that about?" Karin asked Toushirou

"Kusajishi Yachiru. Lieutenant of the eleventh division."

**_._._._**

"Nemu." Kurotsuchi said, having a hand out waiting for Nemu to hand him the next item. Nemu gave him his next item.

"It should be done within a few days of sitting out. Keep watch of it for me Nemu."

"Hai, Mayuri-sama."

"Nothing will stop me from experimenting on a Kurosaki." Mayuri Kurotsuchi said with much, much confidence, maybe a little too much confidence.

**_._._._**

"I'm Yachiru, lieutenant of the 11th division with Kenny!" Yachiru yelled in excitement.

Yachiru was still dragging Lexy. They somehow ended up in Byakuya's territory.

"I'm Lexy!" Lexy yelled to Yachiru who still had a grasp on her shihakusho. Yachiru came to a stop, releasing Lexy. Who then fell on top of Yachiru.

"Here we are." Yachiru got up.

"Where?" Lexy asked getting up from the ground dusting herself.

"The Shinigami Woman Association's meeting spot. There's a meeting today!"

"I'm allowed here?"

"Of course! I'm president!"

"Who's that?" Lexy pointed to a girl sitting around, with a knee length shihakusho.

"That's the vice-president Nemu. She's also the lieutenant of 12th division."

"Nemu?"

"Yeah, but I call her Nene."

"Nemu!" Lexy yelled getting Nemu's attention.

Nemu turned her head to see Yachiru and that same girl in the captain's meeting room.

"Nene! This is Lexy!"

Nemu nodded her head.

**_._._._**

It felt awkward in the office with just Karin and Toushirou. This was like their first time meeting under different circumstances. They were quiet…for a long time. Toushirou just continued with his paperwork, taking out each paper at a time. Karin was taking in the details of his office and how clean it was. It still felt partly awkward…until Matsumoto came in.

"Taicho! Oh, hi Karin!" She stopped when she felt something wrong.

"What, Matsumoto." Toushirou said not looking up at her.

"Nothing. Karin! How about I give you a full tour around tenth division? Then you won't be lost!"

"Sure. I have nothing else to do." Karin did a shrug.

"Great! Then we can take a nice bath as well!" Matsumoto yelled that part out real loud as they walked out the office. It was louder than usual and Toushirou's ears caught it real well, REAL well.

"_I know what you're thinking~" Hyourinmaru said in an unusual way._

**_** **._._._**

"Sorry I'm late! I had to do something." Matsumoto came in and saw everyone around Nemu. "What's happening?"

"Ah, Matsumoto-nee-chan! We seem to have a good idea happening. Nemu has something that can make Karin grow!" Lexy seemed interested in seeing Karin grow up. Matsumoto saw Lexy and started wondering how she got here.

"Hmm?" Matsumoto pushed people out of her way to Nemu. "What have you got Nemu?"

"This." Nemu pulled out a glass bottle with a tape saying '**Karin: Growth**'.

"What is it?" Matsumoto asked.

"Mayuri-sama said it was going to make Karin grow up. He wanted to see if her reiatsu would grow if her physical body did as well."

Matsumoto smirked. "He still doesn't know how to get her to drink it right?"

Nemu nodded her head up and down.

"But we will have to wait a few days before it's ready as Mayuri-sama said."

"You guys are going to make Karin drink that?" Lexy asked everyone.

"Yeah, Karin-nee-chan is going to grow up. And 'Toushirou-nii-chan' is going to be happy." Matsumoto smiled at Lexy.

"Seems interesting." Lexy's voice changed to a more casual tone. "Let's do it."

* * *

**End of Chapter**

**A/N – As you guys can see, my humor sucks, though I find it funny. I know others don't…and yes, it's an update.**

_**Preview:**_

"_**Where's Matsumoto?"**_

"_**She said she had somewhere to go. And that she was also going to bring back Lexy. What are you doing here?"**_

"_**Looking for my lieutenant."**_


	5. Chapter 5

**Bleach © Tite Kubo**

* * *

**Just Playing  
****Chapter 5**

* * *

_Previously:_

_Nemu nodded her head up and down._

"_But we will have to wait a few days before it's ready as Mayuri-sama said."_

"_You guys are going to make Karin drink that?" Lexy asked everyone._

"_Yeah, Karin-nee-chan is going to grow up. And 'Toushirou-nii-chan' is going to be happy." Matsumoto smiled at Lexy._

"_Seems interesting." Lexy's voice changed to a more casual tone. "Let's do it."_

* * *

"After all, we are just playing…right?" Lexy smiled innocently.

Matsumoto received shivers running down her spine.

"All she has to do is drink it right?" Lexy asked Nemu. Nemu nodded her head "yes".

"I can do that. But…I also have something else in mind." Lexy said, thinking out of the world for a bit.

Matsumoto raised an eyebrow. "Oh? And what is it?"

"Something for me to know and you to figure out."

"Ahahaha…I think we should go back. Karin might be mad that I left her alone."

"Karin-nee-chan! I forgot!" She made a big gasp "Let's go!" Lexy changed her voice to a childish one.

* * *

**_._._._**

* * *

Karin was sitting in Matsumoto's room. She was humming to herself sitting on the futon laid out upright. She didn't feel much reiatsu around her, everyone was hiding it. But she did hear footsteps come closer to Matsumoto's room. She wondered if it was Matsumoto and Lexy. But the sudden slam on the sliding door startled her a bit.

"Matsumoto." Toushirou said from the door.

He looked around to see nobody but Karin in the room. It was dark and Karin was sitting upright. Her scent drifted into Toushirou's nose.

"_Smelling her I see." Hyourinmaru said._

"Where's Matsumoto?"

"She said she had somewhere to go. And that she was also going to bring back Lexy. What are you doing here?"

"Looking for my lieutenant."

'_Of course. There was no other reason why he would come to the room…would there?' _Karin thought.

"Oh! Taicho! What are you doing here!?" Matsumoto yelled holding Lexy in her arms.

Toushirou turned around to see Matsumoto holding onto Lexy. His eyes locked onto Lexy.

"What are you doing out so late?" he asked Lexy.

"Matsumoto-nee-chan took me to take my bath." Lexy then jumped down to walk up to Toushirou.

"Why are you here Toushirou-nii-chan?"

"To look for my lieutenant."

"Oh? What did you need me for Taicho?" Matsumoto asked.

He thought for a slight second. "Never mind, I don't need you anymore." Toushirou was about to leave until Karin called out to him.

"How can you just say you don't need Matsumoto-san anymore?" Karin questioned him.

"Because I can."

"Are Toushirou-nii-chan and Karin-nee-chan fighting again?" Lexy asked Toushirou.

Toushirou thought for a bit.

"_What will you say, Toushirou?" Hyourinmaru questioned Toushirou._

"No, we're not fighting. We're just…not on the same page. Now come over here." Karin said, waving for Lexy to come over.

Toushirou left. Matsumoto was smirking and couldn't help but smile.

* * *

**_._._._**

* * *

The next day, Karin spent it meeting everyone who was important. Of course, eleventh division's people took great interest in her. Lexy was never out of her peripheral vision, so Yachiru had to come over.

Karin thought as to why she acted the way she acts to Lexy. Then again, she was always like this to kids, even if they looked like one.

She sat next to Yumichika looking out on the training ground that Yachiru and Lexy were messing around in. Ikkaku was lying behind them. He wanted to fight Karin, but knew she had no knowledge on how to fight. He had to wait for Toushirou to train Karin. It was really annoying him having to wait for some time to fight a good battle. Renji had met Karin. Thought she was cool to hang around with but had to go and attend to his work as a lieutenant.

It wasn't everyday that you had a Kurosaki to show up that could be just as powerful as her father or Ichigo.

Karin was also officially introduced to almost all the captains. No one dared to bring Karin to go meet Kurotsuchi. She did of course meet Zaraki…he did have to hold down his temptation to fight since Karin didn't know how to fight. He wanted to train her himself. See if she had more potential than Ichigo. But that was a no for him. Though…some people did have to go in the way to fight him to stop him from fighting and killing Karin.

* * *

**_._._._**

* * *

Toushirou had just finished all the paperwork given to him. It was rare that he finished it all, but there wouldn't be anymore tomorrow as he would start to train Karin.

He sat at his desk, resting his eyes for a bit.

"_You are going to teach her how to control her reiatsu right? Everyone can feel her going everywhere. She's currently at the eleventh division." Hyourinmaru asked and stated._

"Ah." Toushirou said aloud.

* * *

**_._._._**

* * *

The next day Karin started her training. Going to Toushirou's office to meet him, leaving Lexy in eleventh division's care.

"Yo Toushirou!"

Toushirou was standing by the open window and looked back to Karin.

Karin saw how the light glared slightly on him, covering part of his face as he turned to look at Karin.

"Let's start training now."

Karin started to learn how to control her reiatsu. She was much, much, much, better than her older brother at controlling reiatsu. This really surprised Toushirou, seeing as her brother could barely control his at all. But it was not fun seeing as Toushirou had consistently told her to control it again and to hold it.

"Let's start with the basics." He said blandly.

Karin rolled her eyes.

* * *

** _._._._**

* * *

Lexy was just messing around with Yachiru now. Matsumoto was watching them with Yumichika. Ikkaku had gone to beat some fellows up, it was way too boring for him to just sit and watch.

"Oh, they started training!" Matsumoto stated happily.

"I never knew that the Kurosaki's had other children though. Karin is very feisty. Very…graceful. I like her." Yumichika commented about Karin.

"You should see her when she plays soccer! I have a good feeling about Taicho and Karin-chan!"

"But that girl. Lexy was her name right?"

"Yeah, what about her? She seems very bipolar. She just came out in the middle of the meeting and received no damage when the soutaicho hit her. She dodged most of his attacks as well. Very interesting if you ask me." Matsumoto actually put thought into what she said, putting a finger on her chin.

"Hmm."

**End of Chapter**

* * *

**A/N – T~T I left you guys away for a long time. I'm so sorry…but uhh…I got my groove in writing back. That is a good thing! But right now it's a bit slow. **

**The Holidays are coming and so is my birthday! My real one…I'm a Capricorn! Just wanted to throw it out their…but Happy Holidays to you guys! Especially to those in the Connecticut Shooting. I give my heart out to them! One of the worst shootings that has happened yet in the U.S.**

_**Preview: **_

"_**Maaah~, Taichou! Why don't you come sit down, you too Karin-chan!" Matsumoto gestured them to come and sit down near her.**_

_**Karin walked and sat right next to Matsumoto who put an arm around her. Toushirou didn't make a move.**_

"_**Ne, Karin-chan, is Taichou teaching you well?"**_

"_**I guess. He keeps telling me to fix how I strike at opponents."**_

"_**That's because you do."**_

"_**HERE! I got you a drink Karin-nee-chan!" Lexy came running in with a cup.**_

"_**Thank you Lexy." Karin took the cup and started drinking it. **_


	6. Chapter 6

**Bleach © Tite Kubo**

* * *

**Just Playing  
****Chapter 6**

* * *

_Previously: _

"_But that girl. Lexy was her name right?"_

"_Yeah, what about her? She seems very bipolar. She just came out in the middle of the meeting and received no damage when the soutaicho hit her. She dodged most of his attacks as well. Very interesting if you ask me." Matsumoto actually put thought into what she said._

"_Hmm."_

* * *

Karin thought that training was going to be easy, since her first day was very simple. Controlling reiatsu was really easy; she was done in a matter of hours. Enough time to let her rest at ease. But what came to her the next day was unexpected.

Toushirou told her to come at him. Karin didn't understand him.

"Hit me."

Karin made a silent O with her mouth.

"Today, we'll start with a fist to fist fight."

"Heh. Okay." Karin seemed amused with this start.

Toushirou went really, super, easy for her since she was just starting out. He showed her positions and movements. Karin tested on a dummy first. Breaking it into bits…

Then they started to attack each other. Throughout their session, Toushirou kept telling Karin to fix this and that. Karin tried her best, but still couldn't get the moves to be perfect. She did them good, but she wanted to strive for perfect. Like how she always wanted a perfect score in soccer.

It was her fourth day in Seireitei of Soul Society. The day ended with Karin improving much. Tomorrow was when they would teach Karin to fight using a sword. The two went to visit the eleventh division.

Matsumoto was slightly drunk when they walked in, hic-cupping slightly. Lexy was laying around looking at the wall. Yachiru had to leave to go back with Zaraki.

"OH! TAICHOU! *hic* KARIN-CHAN! It's nice to see you here!" Matsumoto screamed.

"Oh? Karin-nee-chan! Toushirou-nii-chan!" Lexy yelled with joy from her spot.

"Hey Lexy." Karin did a small smile to the jubilant child.

Toushirou just did a slight nod, acknowledging her presence only.

"_You're not going to say anything? Hn." _Hyourinmaru said.

"Neh Karin-nee-chan! Do you want to drink! I can make you a drink if you're thirsty." Lexy said happily.

Matsumoto stopped all her hic-cups listening intently.

"After today's training, yeah, that'd be nice." Lexy smiled at Karin's answer.

"Okay!"

"Mah, Taichou! Why don't you come sit down, you too Karin-chan!" Matsumoto gestured them to come and sit down near her.

Karin walked and sat right next to Matsumoto who put an arm around her. Toushirou didn't make a move.

"Ne, Karin-chan, is Taichou teaching you well?"

"I guess. He keeps telling me to fix how I strike at opponents."

"That's because you do."

"HERE! I got you a drink Karin-nee-chan!" Lexy came running in with a cup.

"Thank you Lexy." Karin took the cup and started drinking it.

Matsumoto and Lexy were staring at Karin real hard to see what would happen. After a few seconds of Karin consuming the drink, she started glowing. Literally. It was a light color of blue surrounding her body as she started to grow…physically. Surprisingly, her reiatsu was rising. It started to spill out of her body.

Wha-?" Karin was confused as to what was happening.

"Uh-oh…" Matsumoto muttered to herself.

Toushirou was confused as to what was happening to Karin.

A few seconds later everything stopped.

"WOW! Karin-nee-chan did grow! Look, look Matsumoto-nee-chan!"

Toushirou looked at Karin. Karin was taller and had longer hair. Her reiatsu was spilling out, but Karin held it back in after the surprise attack.

"I know, I can uh…see that." Matsumoto said nervously.

"Matsumoto." Toushirou started.

"I can explain Taichou! Just please wait!"

"What happened? Why did I grow?" Karin asked.

"Karin-nee-chan grew like Yachiru-chan said!"

All eyes locked on Matsumoto.

"Eh..heh heh…."

Yachiru jumped into the room with Soi-fon behind her.

"What happened!" Soi-fon said.

"Did it work!? Ah-hah! It did!" Yachiru screamed in glee.

"What are yo- who are you!" Soi-fon focused on the now mature looking Karin.

"That's Karin-nee-chan!" Lexy screamed.

"What happened here?" Soi-fon asked.

"That's what we'd all like to know." Toushirou said looking straight at Matsumoto.

"Well…"

And so everyone in the room sat and listened to Matsumoto explain, with Yachiru interrupting here and there.

"So, one of the captains wanted to experiment with me? And you guys chose to help?"

Matsumoto nodded her head. "Yep."

"They said it was good though!" Lexy feigned innocence.

"Whatever…just how do I get back to my original form?"

"From what they said, we may have to go see Kurotsuchi-taicho." Soi-fon said.

"Alright then, let's go." Karin, Lexy, Soi-fon, and Toushirou got up.

"I have to go back to Kenny now!" Yachiru announced.

"I uhh…I ha-"

"You're coming with us." Toushirou dragged Matsumoto.

**End of Chapter**

* * *

**A/N – I'm so sorry for not updating! I had this chapter finished for quite a while now but I never put it up. But here it is. I'm so sorry my loyal readers! **

_**Preview:**_

**_"Oh, I'm still taller than you Karin-chan." Matsumoto stated the obvious._**

**_"…" Karin didn't say anything about her height. But she did acknowledge that Matsumoto was still quite tall._**

**_The next few seconds were quite the shocker. Lexy suddenly glomped on Soi-fon._**

**_"!?"_**


End file.
